


CoD: Strange, Hopeful

by Kirimizi



Category: COD zombies, Call of Duty, nazi zombies, nz
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Part Two, Reader Insert, Yaoi, all the fun stuff, fanfics, fun stuff, god this took so long, oh man, part one, part three, woohoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the human shield doesn't know when to stop, who can actually stop him? (This is a multi-chapter ordeal once again, and so, here is parts one, two, and three!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: To Each Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> It's a wee bloody and graphic somewhere near the end, just a warning.

Ah, the typical day had presumed throughout the building. 

From the crack of bare dawn, Edward would awaken before the rest like he had done every morning. He had done this for as long as anyone could have known.  
This morning, he was up just an hour before sunrise with a new burden on his mind. As of last night, there would be a strange addition to their group.  
A soldier in his previous life, there was much about him that remained a mystery to the group. Tank and Edward called for suspicion and wondered about his capabilities that spanned past his quiet nature.  
Takeo and Nikolai did not think farther from the subject and treated the new member with respect, giving him the benefit of the doubt.  
All this with picking sides lasted for close to a month. As ridiculous as it sounds, it caused a problem with communication between the five. 

This morning would be the beginning of something much more hopeful.

The day was supposed to be a break, when sometimes there is little to no commotion going on, typically it lasts into the night. Every so often, they encounter days like these and get what they can done while the time is available. Never have they found a quiet morning to lead into a busy night. The exception would hit them terribly, if ever.

And it would hit them when they least expected it, around the last afternoon.  
The situation came about after a major fight over the trustworthiness of the quite soldier they had picked up just a few weeks back, for his nature struck suspicion immediately with the men. The most they could get out of him was a name and a few nods that replaced his ability to speak. All of which was okay at first, but then as time passed, Edward and Tank took the young soldier's silence as a problem and a major risk to the group and their goals.  
If he was not willing to speak, what would be the point of having him around?

But then Takeo and Nikolai were quick to defend. There was no doubt the young man had seen his share of strange and terrible things. And it was very obvious he could barely handle what he had already seen, let alone continue on and speak about them. It was a matter of trust that was the problem. In the two that did believe in him, they felt that when he was ready, it would be over a matter of time and best not to push him. Takeo especially felt that he had potential and was ready to wait. Nikolai agreed and voiced his opinion on the topic more than once. However, both were met with more retaliating remarks. All of which would lead them back to fighting once again.  
The five sat down and began discussing the matter almost immediately after.

“He is not a problem, nor will he become one. During the night watch, both Takeo and I have not noticed any strange habits or behaviors from (Y/N).”  
“I truly think you must be going through a degenerative phase in your thinking process.” Edward snidely commented after Nikolai’s statement. He stood quietly for a moment and awaited a response. Edward turned to (Y/N) and crossed his arms.  
“Well. What do you have to say for yourself?”  
He does not respond or look up from his view of the ground beneath him.  
Nikolai moves behind (Y/N) and pretends to speak on his behalf.  
“Go fuck yourself, Dick toffee—ooooh shit, he told you!” He cracks up at the sight of Richtofen's scowl, even Takeo beside him seemed amused and attempted to hide his own smile.  
“Very mature, and this proves exactly why we must do something sooner rather than later.” 

Takeo clears his throat and eventually gives his own two cents.  
“I am going to scream soon, please let him recover properly and give him time.”  
“I agree, you have not given him a chance,” Nikolai ends their joint statement by sitting down beside the quiet man. “Do not take what they say too seriously, they're a wee frustrated over their lack of sleep,” He leans in a little bit closer. ”...if you get what I mean.” He nudges (Y/N), who snickers a little at the comment. 

It was hard to imagine anyone not being able to hear those two going at it in the wee hours of the evening, morning, even sometimes the afternoon if the mood or situation allowed it.  
Seriously, Edward and Tank were into each other. Whether they admitted to that was entirely their choice, but everyone knew the truth. 

“Watch your mouth big guy, you're not gonna like what I have to say.” Tank’s voice overpowered that of Richtofen's, yet both sounded of embarrassment in their own ways. The blushes on their cheeks said a story as well as their words. They exchanged a quick look of shame, especially Edward whose eyes asked Tank in silence if he was really that loud, and fully aware he was a bit loud.

What no one saw coming was the little undead fucker coming from behind.  
“L-Look, please.” A terrified hand pointed to the thing that ran towards the group caught off guard. Not a sound came out, yet a terrifying screech echoed in the building. Wide eyed and silent, Nikolai turned around too late. He barely evaded the attack just as he shoved Takeo and (Y/N) away and pulled out a knife. And just as quickly, he took out the demon spawn in seconds. 

The five sat in silence and waited out the next few minutes, ready to jump into action themselves if need be. (Y/N) stood amongst them on guard, next to his two allies. He peeked over at the man who had saved them moments ago and noticed a gash on his shoulder caused by what he assumed was a bite. However, Nikolai showed no sign of being even slightly phased by the attack. Instead, he waited quietly for their sign of a clear evening before putting his guard down.  
“Are you okay?” The quiet man spoke with such concern, it was surprising that anything he said was heard at all. Nik smiled before he fell over and passed out from the blood loss. 

The doctor rushed out of the room to get his equipment with Dempsey alongside him, while the two who remained did their best to keep calm. Takeo looked ready to be sick at the sight of all the blood, as did (Y/N). However, only one of them threw off their shirt to use in order to stop the bleeding. He would have rather felt sick than watch as the man who saved him die slowly and painfully.  
“What do you think you're doing..?” Nikolai giggled when (Y/N) pressed his shirt onto the bloody wound. He kept his eyes closed until Richtofen came back with half his medical materials in his arms and Dempsey carrying the rest.  
“He's awake at least,” The doctor turned places his things next to (Y/N) who remains by his side during the whole procedure. “(Y/N), you may stay if you like and help, but if it is too much to handle, I will understand.” Richtofen grinned at the terrified and shirtless young soldier covered in the blood of his friend. It didn't occur to him that he had this kind of ability, but he was happy to be proven wrong every once in awhile. Dempsey didn't voice his concern and kept his worry to himself, only viable through the look on his face. Takeo followed suit and kept quiet while Richtofen took off the clothes layering atop Nikolai. From his jacket to his scarf, his shirt, and then finally his undershirt, all came off.  
“If I can help, please tell me.” (Y/N) stated.  
“Pin him up against the wall so I can see better.” He nods and pulls Nikolai’s arm around his shoulder up so his back is to the wall. Weird enough, he could hear more giggling coming out of the man, who still had yet to open his eyes. 

The process began and Richtofen cleaned him up properly before putting in about twenty or so stitches. But the poor child felt like he was going to be sick if he watched any more. (Y/N) decided to distract himself somehow. Unfortunately, just because they were in a dire situation, did not mean his sinful thoughts wouldn't catch up to him. 

(Y/N) tried not to be too obvious, but he stared quite a bit at his chest in awe. The sight of his protectors chest was impressive. There was a sense of strength in his muscles and a strange pitter patter going on with every passing second of his stare. It was no secret that he felt a sense of attraction towards this sweet piece of ass—I mean his friend. 

“There...and done!” The doctor exclaimed, relieved he did his duty to the best of his ability. The only problem was the likeliness that he could rip open the stitches. In order to avoid this, for the remainder of the night, he would have to keep his arm held in one place. “(Y/N), would you be okay with looking after him through the night?”  
“Yes, I can handle it.” He replied, still holding Nikolai up.  
“If any problems occur in the night, wake me up and I will work my magic.” Richtofen winked and left the most of his equipment out in position for when he would check up on the soldiers in the morning. (Y/N) nodded and was quickly left alone.

The air was cool and not a word was said for a while after they were left alone. (Y/N) still held onto his comrade with his arm wrapping around his shoulder. He worried so much for Nikolai, he did his best to stay completely still while he held him up. Something about that position however made him feel as though it were a different kind of situation. 

It was a nice moment while it lasted.


	2. Part Two: Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so here's the deal. I didn't know it would get this long when I started writing it. To make a long story short, this is now kind of a series. Here is part two! Part three will be up very shortly as well!

“Might I ask why you look so worried?” The husky voice beside him muttered while his tired eyes looked over at (Y/N). He didn't say a word, even avoiding eye contact as much as he could. “I know you can hear me.”  
“I thought you were going to die.” He responded quietly.  
“(Y/N), what will I do with you? First time we speak with our words and this is what I hear.”  
“This isn't funny to me.”  
Nikolai tried his best to hold back a laugh. (Y/N) shot a glare at him in response.  
“What's your issue?”  
“Nothing, I felt a tickle in my throat.”  
“Sure you did.” (Y/N) turned away. Nikolai forced his face back around using the arm that wrapped around his shoulders to face him once more .  
“Don't you look away from me. Am I not amusing?” (Y/N) did not find any of this funny. In fact, he was quite irritated that he was taking this so lightly. He forced his eyes away and a scowl replaced his worried expression. 

They remained quiet for the time being, as Nikolai eventually began to pick up that he was indeed, not amused by his antics. Playing off his serious injury did not help (Y/N)’s state of mind whatsoever. But he had some reason to do what he did.

“I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be worried about me.” Nikolai grinned part way through his apology. He never thought about the fact that someone could be so concerned about him.  
It was kind of cute.  
“What can I do for you to smile again?”  
No response again.  
“Come on, this is not a big deal.” He leans forward to look at (Y/N) and finds he has fallen asleep. He can't help himself from smiling and uses the arm wrapped around (Y/N) to bring him closer to his chest. Almost like a reflex, the smaller man wraps an arm around Nikolai’s neck and brought his face closer to his neck. 

“Are you asleep?” He asks, just in case he faked the act. No response once more. It had to be very late into the night and being as eventful as it was, that might have been why the tiny and still shirtless soldier passed out on him. 

Not like Nikolai minded or anything. In fact, it had been so long since someone showed such deep concern, he felt very content with the way things were at that moment.  
The only problem would be explaining the healing factor he attained years back. The healing factor, he presumed, was a side effect from the injections he received so many years ago. That being said, he became more reckless on the field and when in danger, never taking it seriously. This was the reason he put his life on the line for his comrades.

“I don't want to lose you, Nikolai.” The quiet voice muttered while engulfed by the stronger man's sudden embrace.  
“And you won't. I promise that to you.” Thereafter, between the feelings they withheld so easily and the calm of the night, Nikolai eventually found himself passed out in his current position. 

The next morning was an especially interesting event. Even Dempsey and Richtofen knew to avoid the site. Takeo just… stayed out of sight for the time being.  
It started out very simple. 

The two who slept with one another stirred in the early morning light. (Y/N) muttered and groaned, trying so hard to wake up properly. He hated mornings more than anything else in the world. Nikolai couldn't be bothered to release his hold on the smaller man and struggled to awaken himself.  
Both of his arms wouldn't budge.  
Both of them.  
Even after the brutal attack, he was still able to use his arm? (Y/N) felt it tightly wrapped around his waist. That thought caused (Y/N) to open his eyes and look down at the locked arm and suddenly to his wound.  
The only problem with that was that there was no wound. Other than what looked like an aged scar taking its place, no one could have guessed he was attacked only hours before.  
“Niki,” (Y/N) began to suspect something foul was at hand. “Why is there no mark there any more?” He stared at the practically empty space on his shoulder.

Nikolai muttered something and groaned from the aches where the wound once was. Somehow, the healing factor kicked in much stronger during the night.  
“I don't know what you think of me, but I don't appreciate this foolishness.” (Y/N) pushed him off but the strength of his body slumped onto him. More groaning followed and he plopped his head onto his little comrades shoulder.  
“Do you think I'm an idiot?” (Y/N) continued to push him but he barely budged. Finally, he lifted himself off and yawned.  
“I would never think that.”  
“Tell me what's going on then.”  
“Heh, you have a cute angry face. I can't get enough..” A hand gently touched his face and pulled it towards his own. 

(Y/N) decided he had enough and took his fist straight across his face. Nikolai took the hit with not a second to spare.


	3. Part Three: In Every Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama, the hell they go through every day, finally gets a breakthrough of emotion.

Nikolai grabbed (Y/N)’s wrists and gripped them tight in one of his hands. He seemed very obviously annoyed.  
“How did that not effect you? Aren't you in pain?”  
“The only pain comes from the fact that you tried to attack me.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“I have factors I cannot control.”  
“What is the meaning of this? And why not tell me that before!”  
“(Y/N), please just calm down,” Slowly he let his grip loose and pulled his hands into his own. “I understand you have questions, and I'll answer them as soon as you do one thing for me.” He grinned mischievously and leaned past the smaller man's blushing cheeks. “Call me Niki again, all I ask for.” 

For whatever reason, being either the way he found himself wooed by this man who was supposedly his protector or attracted to him, he complied and averted his eyes from the man who stared so intently at him.  
“I don't really understand why you requested this, Niki.”  
“Say it again.”  
“Why should I?” (Y/N) felt something strange going on in his chest but he couldn't bring himself to reject his demand.  
“I like that you gave me a nickname.”  
“What?” He could feel his hand slide down his hips to his waist. “You are such a pervert, I can't even believe it!”  
“Come on, it's so cute coming from you.”  
“The only cute that's going to be coming from me is when I throw my fist so hard into your skull that all you will be able to think about when I'm done is kittens!” The nervous young man readied his half assed fist at him but was stopped by a sigh and another hand covering his terribly made fist. 

“Do you really want to do this again?” The small fist tried to push on in their silence as resilient as he was trying to be.  
Still, he tried fighting against the terrible instinct inside of him that screamed to submit to his feelings. But (Y/N) was not willing to give up without an actual fight.

“Did you really think you can trick me? I know myself better than any one of you,” The fist pushed on alongside his stutter of words. “And I won't let myself be caught by anyone!” (Y/N) was unable to let himself even take one second to understand exactly what he was feeling. And what he was feeling had come and gone over the course of his lifetime, which was one of the worst parts. This was a secret he himself could not stand.

He did not believe he could have feelings for men who cared for him the same as women cared for him. What was even worst was when both feelings would appear at the same time. He just couldn't understand how he could enjoy both women and men the same way.  
It never occurred to (Y/N) for one moment that it was anywhere near normal and convinced himself for an entire lifetime to fight against those feelings as best as he could. Regardless of how this would effect him in the future.

If he faltered even once, this same kind of shame tore him apart every time.  
The situation right now was pushing him to the edge of his own patience. And there was no way he could trust anyone with this sort of information either.

“(Y/N), I can fix things outside and inside my body sometimes without realizing it because of a virus that has become a part of me,” (Y/N) froze and relieved the pressure in his fist towards Nikolai. He thought over the fact and quietly reminded himself he would not tell him his terrible secret in exchange. No matter how much his own heart ached to tell someone else, in hopes he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. “I am unsure about the future and regret so much of my past. If you heard half of the things I had done, even you would think I am a demon.” 

(Y/N) was unsure why he told him that much, but felt obligated to remind him he would never be seen that way. 

“You are no demon, Niki.” (Y/N) felt a surge in his heart that called out for the man before him. However much he wanted to tell him his own side of the story, his heart and brain fought each other for the better option; his heart telling him to speak from his lifetime of struggle and his brain telling him to keep quiet, lest the man before him will be disgusted by his weakness. 

“You only think that right now. Even with last night's events, I didn't tell you about the factor until right now. I mean, how much more worry could I torture you with?” He truly felt horrible thinking about how much worry he caused the younger man and turned his face away, covering his eyes, too.  
“Please wait a minute, I would never think of you that way.”  
“I really am sorry for the pain I caused you.” Tears streamed down his cheeks past his fingers. (Y/N) pealed his hands away from his face and gently held them just before their eyes met. 

(Y/N) felt his feelings finally ready to take on the criticism of the world, even if from the man who had protected him the night before. Before anything could be said, Nikolai pulled him into a kiss. Astonished and enjoying the fuck out of it, (Y/N) pushed him away after only a minute had passed.  
“What, why, oh my god,” He tried his very best to catch his breath.  
“To atone for last night.” Nikolai had tears staining and streaming down his cheeks. Even after such a moment between them, he felt guilty for his actions. (Y/N) wasn't ready for what he did next and wrapped his hands back around Nikolai’s neck, allowing them to trail to the sides. He gently pulled him into an embrace and kissed away the remaining tears. 

“I am the one who should apologize for my actions,” (Y/N) left his hands in place. “I seem to have a problem when it comes to my emotions.”  
“You are wonderful.”  
“Tell me, do you know what it's like to have feelings for the people you care about?”  
“If I didn't, how would I be here?” There was nothing stopping either of them now.  
“I have feelings for another man. So if you are a demon, then I may certainly be the devil himself. Niki…” (Y/N) realized he had given up his utmost shameful secret and began to break down into tears himself. “How terrible is something like that?” Immediately, Nikolai wrapped his hands around his waist and rubbed his hands up and down the crying mans back.

“There is nothing terrible about feelings these kinds of affections for other men. It is as simple as that.” Nikolai commented upon his previous statement. He knew exactly how he felt...to a certain extent.  
“You don't understand, I feel this way about both men and women alike. I don't know why that is though.”  
“I do understand, and I must let you know that every single one of your feelings are valid.”  
“Does that mean I'm not the only one who can feel this way?” His bright (Y/E/C) eyes lit up at the tidbit and couldn't help but smile. His entire body felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him.

“Can I ask you something?”  
“Ah Niki, I have a feeling I know what the question might be. Let me save you the trouble of trying to ask the question when I can just answer you straight forward.”  
Nikolai tried his best not to show his confusion and smiled politely.  
“You were indeed the other man I was referring to beforehand. As embarrassing as this is to say, I also feel like you did some things on purpose.”  
“I wanted to know if you were sore from holding me up for much of the night.”

Well, fuck. 

(Y/N) sat in place for five minutes and did not move the slightest muscle in his body. The partial grin on his face remained and continued to make his life terribly awkward.  
He just needed a moment to put things into perspective.

To start with, neither of them were wearing shirts, deeming them half naked.  
Adding on, he had come out with his feelings towards other men, as well as women. Accepted and all, he was ecstatic. Then finally, he could feel the strength of the other man's arms still wrapped around his waist, even after confessing the feelings towards ‘another man’ was really to Nikolai. 

“I am indeed very sore. Where did you even get these muscles from?” (Y/N) traced his fingers around the bicep muscles. Even with veins showing, the muscles were clearly evident and attractive to the eyes. “Flex for a minute, I want to feel them.” Nikolai flexed one arm out and showed off his strength to the younger soldier.  
“You can touch, I will not bite.” He winked. The smaller man’s face had flushed and he hesitantly reached over to touch them. His hands traveled from his arm to the top of his shoulder, and to the area that looked fatal only hours before.  
“I was so worried about you.” (Y/N) whispered out loud to himself.  
“Try not to do that so much with me. Or I will be the one who ends up worrying about you.” 

(Y/N) did something so bold for his own good, but felt it was almost like his duty. He gave into his feelings and kissed the man before him. Only this time, things would work out differently.


	4. Part Four: Strange, yet Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, kinky shit, let's do this!

The sweetness and innocence of kissing found itself instigating for more. With a sudden slip of the tongue, (Y/N) was brought to his knees with the pleasing motion, doing his absolute best to stay quiet and not to fully succumb to the sound building up inside him. 

Like every passing thought, (Y/N) had wondered what it would have been like in this and various other scenarios with the man before him. Some were innocent, others were much more...detailed as he called it.   
Regardless, he loved the attention put before him and now craved more.   
Something like those detailed thoughts.

Nothing could beat the way he was being touched. The way Nikolai’s hands moved and touched was like a god send. The simple caresses and slow movements of his hands were perfection to (Y/N), who could not bring himself to hold back any of his own feelings towards his loving protector. This led to another incredible attempt at being bold. In between breaths of the heavy kissing going on, he smiled before pulling away from the soft lips that awaited his words.

“I feel things. I feel many things when I think about you.”  
“Might I ask what kind of thoughts these are?” Nikolai found himself piqued with interest and inadvertently bit his bottom lip thinking about it.  
“Stop doing that please, I can't think straight as it is…” (Y/N) placed his hands over his face and covered his eyes due to the severely attractive man of his dreams fucking with him. Nikolai laughed and smiled at the flushed cutie. 

“Do you find me intimidating, dorogoy?”  
“Oh my, I shouldn't even ask what that means.” His cheeks turned shades before the mere mention of the strange nickname but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed once again.   
“It means ‘darling’.” The look on his face spoke of worry for the sweet man. But with a moment to think, (Y/N) decided he sort of liked the adoring term. The expression on his face, a subtle smirk and wandering eyes, told Nikolai exactly that story. 

“Tell me, is it too strange?” He teased and cupped his cheeks. (Y/N) gave him a loving smile in response. “I think it's very cute and..” He didn't quite know how to phrase the rest of his thoughts and so he stayed silent. Deep into his thought, he perked up and readied the remainder of his answer.   
“It's strange, but hopeful? I'm not too sure that makes sense. I still can't think straight…”   
“Perhaps we can find a compromise in these emotions.”   
“Compromise?”   
Nikolai cornered (Y/N) into the wall they previously sat against. He placed his hands on the top of his chest and slid them down to the sides of his waist, feeling the soft skin glide between his fingers.   
(Y/N)’s breath quivered beneath the touches and kissed the lips that awaited him for so long. 

In the warmest of embraces, the kisses slowly found their way to a more intimate awakening. They began kissing so subtle and harsh, but when the two of them warmed up to each other, (Y/N) realized he began his new sexual experience with someone he truly cared about. And that was all that mattered to him. 

(Y/N) wrapped his arms around the back of his lover's neck and pulled himself closer. To his surprise, Nikolai flinched. Almost instantly, he pulled back.   
“Did I do something wrong?” (Y/N) asked in a worrisome tone.  
“No, it's not you, I have a few unresolved scars back there and here on the sides as well. In fact, my neck is a very sensitive area..” He hesitated to speak on.  
“I wish I could fix them..” The smaller man brought his face closer to his neck. His lips only a breath away from the deep scars that plagued the surrounding area. Almost as if it were a reflex, he placed one kiss after the other on each scar that caught his eyes. 

The only problem with that line of action being brought back to the phrase Nikolai had only told him moments ago. His neck being a sensitive area meant much more than (Y/N) could have ever realized. 

Nikolai didn't try to hide the fact that it made him feel more than just sensitive, but bit back whatever ungodly groan that was ready to leave his mouth. He flinched beneath him, breathing harder than ever.  
“Now you've done it.” The voice, so heavy with need, muttered before pinning the other man directly on the ground. 

He found himself grinding up against him with as much force as his body could take. The sounds coming from (Y/N)’s mouth were barely audible compared to what could have came out. Nikolai took this as a challenge. He placed his hands on both sides of his chest and rubbed up and down. The smaller man huffed and tried to control his breathing when those hands came up to his pecs, sensitive under his alluring touch. Nikolai noticed this and took advantage of the opportunity. 

The smallest moan came out from under him when he massaged his nipples between his fingers. There was no other feeling that compared. Until (Y/N)’s neck was taken by his mouth, working with kisses as well as bites that would leave behind a bruised, pale purple mark later. But he didn't care. In fact, neither of them cared. (Y/N) ran a hand through the other man's hair and pulled him in closer for more. 

Eventually, (Y/N) could no longer help himself and amidst all the pleasure, softly rubbed up against him. He loved the overload of emotion going into their time together. The hands that were so eager to explore his chest made their way to his pants and slowly pulled them down. 

(Y/N) writhed beneath him, embarrassed with the factor of his pants being so easily discarded. Left alone in absolutely nothing, his weary eyes, blushed cheeks, and tired expression were only the beginning of what was to come. In the midst of their heavy breathing, (Y/N) tugged down on Nikolai’s pants, urging him to take them off so he didn't feel so lonely. Those (Y/E/C) eyes seemed lonesome as a matter of fact since he was the one being stripped of clothes. A soft smile took up his face before the man felt obligated to take off his lover's pants himself. 

Nikolai could not tell, for the life of him, whether the man's expression was that of interest or terror. Whatever the feeling was, it was followed by a deeper shade forming on his cheeks and averted eye contact. He took his cheek in hand and turned it to his direction to kiss. 

(Y/N) felt more than he had ever felt in his life. Ever so small in touches, the two continued on with their grinding, kissing hard while leaving bite marks and blood droplets coming began to trickle from Nikolai’s lips. The heavily breathing man before him smirked before licking off the blood from his lips and whispering an apology. 

Nikolai gave warning of his next move by harshing placing his hands onto his lover's hips and pressing both sides with his palms before pushing himself into (Y/N)’s entrance as deep as his body could allow him. The young man below him screamed out in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure, feeling so strongly of something he had never experienced before. After a few minutes, the pain began to cease and replace with more of that pleasure. 

Before Nikolai could do anything, (Y/N) shifted himself around and felt an urgent sense of need below the waist. He felt this heavy force pull partially out of him and then back in, beginning a slow and steady rhythm. Every moment he felt him inside, (Y/N) wanted more, unrelenting force. Eventually, even Nikolai could tell by the expression on his face, that he begged for it. His body begged for it almost as much, pushing his body farther onto his heavyset lover. 

(Y/N) wanted him so bad, his own body could only push so far before letting himself go. But Nikolai wasn't ready to let that happen so soon. His own movements went from increasing speed to a slower and much more steady pace before almost stopping completely. Without pulling himself out, he reached out to (Y/N)’s neck and sucked onto the fragile skin. He continued his movements once more and kept his mouth on his collarbone. 

The sweet huffs of breath coming from beneath him was more than enough for him to fuck him into pieces. But he wanted to make this moment last for as long as he could. Even for himself, he couldn't be bothered to stay quiet for the event. 

Knowing what would come from this next move, or who would come in this case, he snaked one hand around (Y/N)’s greater force and within a few mere strokes, his previously quiet lover had moaned away, yelling out for his Nikolai. 

Nikolai himself, pushed beyond his control, released himself within his tiny love while muttering colorful profanity and riding out this long awaited moment. 

Nikolai felt himself ready to collapse on top of his small lover, but eased himself out and off to his side. Both heavily panting, a shared moment of silence between them spoke almost as much as their glances to each other. Nikolai pulled (Y/N) into his full embrace and without so much as a word spoken between them, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms once more.


End file.
